Secret Visual
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Suzuna POV: "Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk melindungimu Sena… Apapun yang terjadi."/FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARDS KEEP OUR PROMISE


Eyeshield 21 by Riichirou Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Secret Visual by Akari Akachi Akasia aka triple A XD #halah

Summary: Suzuna POV: "Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk melindungimu Sena…."/FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARDS KEEP OUR PROMISE

Rate: T for keambiguan -_-

Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal**, POV 3, typo, **perpindahan scene, cliffhanger**. Tema gak lengket. Takut terkena efek samping? Segera larikan akal sehat anda ke pskiater terdekat.

* * *

><p>06:05<p>

Bunyi sirene polisi melemah, pertanda mereka cukup jauh. Pagi menjelang, masih menurunkan sisa-sisa dingin mencekam dari malam. Cahaya matahari menerobos awan-awan kelabu, terlihat seperti berkolaborasi dengan sapuan kelabu.

Seorang wanita memberhentikan mobil Cadillac-nya tepat di pinggir jalan. Suasana sangat sepi. Nyaris tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia di wilayah ini karena jarak rumah-rumah petani yang saling berjauhan. Wanita itu keluar dari mobil, melihat pemandangan emas di sekitarnya. Padi-padi yang akan dipanen dengan mesin canggih... Terlihat keemasan dan pantas jika disebut emasnya kehidupan. Wanita itu memandang ke dalam mobil. Tampak seorang pria terbaring di belakang jok mobil. Perutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Suzuna... Tinggalkan saja aku...," erang pria itu, memanggil nama sang wanita.

"Tidak." Wanita bernama Suzuna itu menggeleng. "Tempat ini untuk sementara aman dari kejaran polisi. Aku akan mencari bantuan."

Dengan cepat Suzuna berjalan membelah ladang, melewati jalan setapak kecil yang menghubungkan rumah satu dengan yang lainnya. Suzuna tiba di rumah pertama yang bangunannya cukup bagus. Setidaknya Suzuna menilai bahwa si pemilik rumah cukup memberikan pertolongan pertama kepadanya.

Tok tok! Suzuna mengetuk pintu itu dengan berirama. Namun keras.

"Ya?" Seseorang keluar dari rumah itu, mendapati Suzuna yang dibalut dengan jaket hitam bercorak dan celana _jeans_ biru.

"_Ano_... Bisakah anda membantu teman saya? Ia terluka saat diserang perampok." Suzuna mencoba membuat alasan. Tampaknya wanita sang pemilik rumah percaya begitu saja kepadanya.

"Astaga... Malang sekali dia. Yamato! Tolong bantuanmu!" Wanita itu berlari ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Suzuna yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

_Setidaknya, aku dan Sena bisa menghindar untuk sementara waktu..._ Batin Suzuna lega.

"Perkenalankan, nama saya Karin Koizumi. Ini salah satu karyawan saya yang mengangkat temanmu tadi. Namanya Yamato Takeru," jelas Karin, sang pemilik beberapa hektar pertanian modern ayahnya.

"Nama saya Higuchi Suzuhiko. Dan teman saya tadi namanya Kaoru Sanagawa," ucap Suzuna. _Saat ini memberi tahu nama asli bukanlah pilihan yang bagus_. Pikir Suzuna.

"Kamu tenang saja. Semua aman. Oh ya, mau minum apa?"

"Mm... Teh hangat saja. Maaf merepotkan pagi-pagi begini."

Karin hanya tersenyum.

Ketika Karin pergi ke sisi ruangan yang lain, Suzuna menyambar _remote_ tv dan segera memilih acara berita. Tampaknya kejadian dini hari yang baru saja Suzuna alami, sudah dikabarkan dengan cepat oleh media massa.

Lalu Suzuna mematikan tv, meraih kabel tv lalu mengirisnya dengan kasar dan tidak teratur, seolah-olah seperti digigiti tikus. Suzuna mengembalikan segala posisi benda-benda itu dengan sempurna, tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Tak lama kemudian, Karin datang dan membawakan dua gelas teh hangat.

"Minumlah. Ini akan segera menghangatkanmu," ujar Karin kepada Suzuna. Gadis berambut pendek biru itu hanya mengangguk dan menyeruputnya perlahan-lahan.

"Saat ini Yamato sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada ehm...siapa itu? Sanagawa... Ya, dia," ucap Karin. "Dan Yamato berkata, bahwa luka temanmu itu ditembak, tapi..." Karin tersadar, dan ia cepat-cepat meminta maaf. "_Gomen_, itu peristiwa buruk ya?" tanya Karin sedikit canggung.

Suzuna memandang tehnya. "Tak apa-apa. Saya harap _tolong tidak diungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi_..." terdengar tajam dan menusuk. Namun udara dingin yang menyusup rumah itu berhasil menetralisirnya.

Karin meminum tehnya. "Sanagawa itu... Apakah dia orang yang berarti bagimu?"

Suzuna tersentak, dan dia merasakan suhu hangat teh itu menjalari mukanya. "Ehm... Kurang lebih begitu. Namun kami tidak begitu akrab."

"Hm..." Karin tersenyum lagi. Melihat tingkah Suzuna yang kelihatannya seperti serba salah. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu untuk mengatur beberapa kegiatan. Sanagawa berada di kamar sebelah kamar mandi yang berada di sana." Karin menunjuk sebuah pintu kecil. "Yamato yang akan menjelaskan kondisi lengkap temanmu itu. Aku harus segera bekerja." ucap Karin.

Suzuna mengangguk. Dan dia memandang Karin yang kini menghilang lagi dari pandangannya. Terdiam. Tiba-tiba.

_Sanagawa itu... Apakah dia orang yang berarti bagimu? _

Kata-kata itu sekarang mengetuk-ngetuk isi kepalanya yang sempit. Kalau jujur tanpa rasa malu, Suzuna ingin mengakuinya terang-terangan, bahwa Sena adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sangat. Tidak akan berubah dan rusak karena hal apa pun. Suzuna menelan ludah, kejadian dini hari yang diceritakan Sena itu kembali menyesakkan dadanya.

* * *

><p>03:15<p>

Ruangan itu gelap dan rapat oleh dinding-dinding tebal dan pintu yang tertutup rapat_. Sangat sempurna untuk bereksperimen_. Batin pria itu, dengan seringai khasnya.

Pria itu memasukkan beberapa kode _hack_ kepada komputer yang berfungsi untuk mengunci pintu yang tersegel itu. Pria itu melakukan dengan terarah dan seksama. Jari-jarinya menekan tuts keyboard dengan cepat dan tanpa kesalahan. Klik! Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Sekali lagi seringai itu terlihat.

Baru saja pria itu mendorong pintu, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong itu. Pria itu terdiam, menunjukkan sikap biasa.

"Ah, Hiruma-_sama_." Sena menunduk hormat, lalu ia memandang orang yang dihormatinya itu. "Apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Keh, hanya berjalan-jalan. Aku penasaran dengan berlian itu," ucap Hiruma.

"Tenang saja Hiruma-_sama_, saya akan menjaga berlian itu," ujar Sena. Hiruma hanya mendengus.

Tak lama kemudian Sena pun pergi. Hiruma kembali menunjukkan sikapnya dan dia memasuki ruangan itu tanpa suara. Sementara itu, Sena berada di sisi lain penjagaan dan dia sedang membuka _email_ dari Suzuna.

.

_From_: Suzuna

_To_: Sena

Sena, bagaimana besok? Tentang pameran berlian itu lho (^n^)/

.

_From_: Sena

_To_: Suzuna

Kurasa acaranya pasti meriah. Apa boleh buat, itu dipamerkan di Jepang hanya selama 2 hari.

.

_From_: Suzuna

_To_: Sena

Pasti seru buat gengsi xDD~ Terima kasih Sena, telah mengundangku :3

.

_From_: Sena

_To_: Suzuna

Sama-sama. Hiee...! Aku cuma satpam, tiketnya saja diberi Hiruma-_sama_ OAO

.

Bicara soal berlian, Sena menghela nafas. Lalu Sena meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Sampai-sampai Sena tidak mau meninggalkannya di apartemen. Sena memegang kotak merah kecil itu, _itu adalah berlian yang paling ia inginkan Suzuna untuk melihatnya_. Tak masalah mengenai ukurannya. Yang penting Suzuna mau menerimanya.

**KRIIINNNGGGG—!**

Sena tersentak. Segera ia menuju sumber suara. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa alarm itu adalah awal petaka bagi dirinya.

* * *

><p>Suzuna melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar di sebelah kamar mandi itu. Masuk. Tampak Sena yang terbaring, dan karyawan yang bernama Yamato itu selesai dengan pertolongan pertamanya.<p>

"_Ano_...bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Suzuna pelan.

"Lumayan," ucap Yamato pelan. "Aku bisa mengeluarkan peluru itu. Namun pria ini membutuhkan perawatan lebih lanjut."

"Oh," ujar Suzuna pelan.

"Siapa temanmu ini?" tanya Yamato.

"Kaoru Sanagawa," jawab Suzuna.

"Haha, bukan. Maksudku 'siapa', bukan 'namanya'," ucap Yamato.

"Ehm...Sanagawa ini... Dia penjaga sebuah mall." Ragu-ragu Suzuna menjawabnya.

"Penjaga? Maksudmu, apakah saat dia sedang berjaga lalu diserang perampok?" tanyanya.

"I...iya," ujar Suzuna, sedikit cemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa ke rumah sakit? Malah kau melarikan dia di tempat sepi ini?"

"S...saking paniknya saya tidak sempat berpikir." Tak disangka pertanyaan Yamato sungguh kritis.

"Bukankah otomatis, bila ada orang yang terluka parah seperti ini, pikiranmu bisa terarah ke rumah sakit? Aku yakin sepanik-paniknya seseorang, pasti memikirkan sesuatu yang dianggap jalan keluar terbaik," jelas Yamato. Suzuna hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan kecemasan.

Yamato menghela nafas, dan dia berujar, "Baik, aku mengerti soal itu tadi. Yang jelas, aku merasa ada hal yang mengganjal dengan keteranganmu tadi." Yamato bangun dari tempat duduknya, berjalan melewati Suzuna. "Haha, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya suka menduga-duga."

Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan Suzuna dan Sena.

"Sena...," lirih Suzuna, memegang tangan Sena yang terbaring lemah. "Entah masalah ini bagaimana menyelesaikannya. Tapi aku...," Suzuna tercekat. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Itu saja."

Suzuna makin memegang erat tangan itu. Mengingat bagaimana dirinya dini hari itu.

* * *

><p><em>Sial!<em> Batin Hiruma. Baru kali ini ia salah perhitungan. Berlian pengganti itu beratnya sudah diperkirakan sang pemikir akurat tidak akan membuat alarm itu menyala. Tapi hanya sebuah benturan… Ya, hanya benturan kecil saat Hiruma membawanya dengan mobil, sudah mengurangi berat berlian pengganti itu. Hiruma merutuk sekali lagi, kesalahan yang bisa ia hindari, kenyataannya sekarang Hiruma terkurung seperti seorang idiot.

Beberapa langkah lagi Sena tiba di ruangan tempat alarm berbunyi. Yaitu di tempat khusus di mana berlian Venezuela itu diletakkan. Sena membuka _password_ pintu yang tertutup otomatis itu, mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan melihat Riku, temannya yang telah menyusul. Mereka berdua mengangguk, dan siap menerobos ke ruangan gelap itu. Bersama sejumlah penjaga lain yang menyusul.

Hiruma tahu dari derap kaki yang didengarnya samar-samar itu, harus segera ia hindari. Hiruma berusaha menerobos kaca tebal yang mengunci otomatis itu dengan Glock-nya. Tapi usaha itu tidak berhasil. _Tch! Kaca sial_. Batin Hiruma kesal.

"Keh, apa pun yang terjadi, identitasku sebagai 'Vector' harus disembunyikan!" guman Hiruma sambil menembak sekali lagi dengan kesadaran yang tersisa dari dirinya, karena asap bius yang keluar dari langitr-langit itu. Kaca itu terbuka. Bukan karena tembakan tadi. Tapi karena kode akses kaca itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Yang akan menangkap sang direktur terkemuka, Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma menyeringai. Momen melarikan diri kini terbuka lebar-lebar untukmya.

Dalam kegelapan, dengan sekali lemparan, Hiruma mengarahkan berlian Venezuela yang diambilnya itu ke kepada salah seorang pemilik derap kaki. Makin lama suara derap kaki itu makin banyak. Memenuhi pendengaran Hiruma yang tajam. Pertanda bahwa para penjaga sudah mengepung.

"Tembak orang yang membawa berlian itu!" teriak Hiruma dengan suara yang berbeda, penuh provokasi. Derap kaki itu berhenti masing-masing di tempatnya, terdengar suara sesuatu. Tiba-tiba…

**DOORRR—!**

Seperti suara lonceng kemenangan oleh Hiruma.

"Se…na?" ucap Riku pelan, setelah ia menembak seseorang yang ketahuan memantulkan sinar berlian itu oleh senter kecilnya. Mengarah kepadanya. Dan itu adalah Sena…

* * *

><p>Tidak selamanya tempat yang dianggap aman adalah tempat teraman. Ada kalanya tempat yang dianggap aman itu adalah tempat paling berbahaya.<p>

Yamato menelepon rumah sakit, mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang terluka akibat tertembak di rumah pemilik pertanian _modern_ itu. Tak disangka oleh Yamato, bahwa telepon itu sudah dikomfirmasikan oleh polisi setempat bahwa 'jika ada telepon tentang seseorang yang tertembak, laporkan!'. Segera Yamato memberitahu Suzuna.

Suzuna tersentak, begitu Yamato mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku hanya menelepon rumah sakit untuk temanmu, agar mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut. Tapi kenapa langsung ditanyai macam-macam oleh polisi? Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" tanya Yamato penuh kecurigaan.

Suzuna panik. Entah bagaimana ekspresi mukanya sekarang ini. Akhirnya Suzuna mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yamato, "Aku akan mengatakanya kepadamu. Tapi tolong, percayalah kemada kami bahwa temanku ini tidak bersalah…"

Yamato mengangguk. Akhirnya Suzuna menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang kejadian yang diceritakan Sena itu dan akibatnya, Sena dituduh sebagai pencuri berlian itu. Suzuna lalu memperlihatkan berlian Venezuela yang dibawa Sena itu di depan Yamato. Nyaris tidak percaya. Namun setelah Yamato menatap mata Suzuna, Yamato menghela nafas.

"Aku percaya kalian benar… Meskipun tempat kejadian pasti tidak mengatakan kebenaran itu. Dan sesungguhnya aku pun masih ragu-ragu. Tapi, kalian harus pergi sekarang juga dari sini."

Suzuna mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Lalu Yamato mengangkat Sena ke belakang dan Suzuna membereskan hal-hal yang dianggap bias menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Suzuna berbunyi. Itu dari Riku.

"Suzuna, kau berada di mana?" tanya Riku.

"Di sebuah rumah di pertanian yang jaraknya terdekat di kota. Kau tahu? Yang paling bagus. Ada mobilku di depan rumah itu." jawab Suzuna.

"Bagus. Kebetulan aku ke sana. Aku akan membawa Sena. Ini kesalahanku Suzuna."

Pip. Telepon ditutup. Kemudian Suzuna ke depan rumah, mendapati sebuah mobil sedan putih melaju dengan cepat. Itu mobil Riku. Suzuna melambaikan tangan dan member isyarat bahwa Riku harus ke belakang rumah ini segera.

Suzuna berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan melindungi Sena apa pun yang terjadi. Apalagi setelah Suzuna menemukan kotak merah berisi cincin berlian kecil itu di saku celana Sena. Riku membawa Sena yang terluka itu segera ke rumah Suzuna, karena jarak rumah Suzuna dekat dari tempat kejadian. Kemudian Suzuna membawa Sena kabur dan melarikan diri.

Suzuna memegang cincin pemberian Sena yang melingkar erat di jari manisnya, tersenyum getir.

"Sena ini berlian terindah yang kau berikan kepadaku…,"

Mobil sedan putih itu tiba di depan Suzuna, membawa Sena yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Riku memberi isyarat bahwa Suzuna harus segera naik. Namun Suzuna menggeleng.

_Kenapa? _Tanya Riku, dengan tatapan matanya.

"Aku harus tetap di sini, untuk menjelaskan kepada polisi itu bahwa kalian benar, dan kalian berdua bisa menangkap pelaku yang sebenarnya," jelas Suzuna. "Cepat pergi."

Riku hanya mengangguk berat. Dan mobil itu dengan cepat melaju membelah ladang keemasan itu. Riku berteriak, "Semoga beruntung!"

Mobil itu pergi, membawa Sena. Yamato menepuk pundak Suzuna pelan, "Kamu kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya."

"Tak apa." Suzuna menggeleng. "Jika itu melindunginya, aku akan melakukannya."

Segera Suzuna masuk ke dalam mobilnya, membersihkan segala hal yang pernah ditempati Sena hingga tak berbekas. Lalu Suzuna keluar, membawa pistol kepunyaan Sena, setelah ia menghapus sidik jari orang yang dicintainya itu. Suzuna memandang jalan yang mengeluarkan suara sirene samar-samar itu lagi. Suzuna mengarahkan moncong pistol berperedam itu ke perutnya, mengigit bibir…

PSSIIIUU—!

Yamato tercekat. Suzuna menepis tangan Yamato dan menyuruhnya pergi. Polisi-polisi itu hanya mencari seseorang dengan luka tembak di perutnya saja. Ya, sesuai. Suzuna duduk, dengan berlian di jaketnya, dengan rasa sakit yang hampir tidak ia rasakan. Menunggu.

.

**end**—cliffhangeryouknow


End file.
